Skinny Love
by pray-for-thedead
Summary: Modern AU: A young, rich doctor runs into poor man on her way to get coffee. She's lonely and secluded, he's lively and fun. Although they have their differences, they manage to become close friends, or more... Until she hits an obstacle. Rated M for sexual scenes and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, no!"

Elsa frantically searched for her keys, already late to the dinner Anna had invited her to. Practically running outside, she didn't forget to lock the door behind her. But she did forget one key element. Her shoes.

"Fuck."

Rushing back inside of her house, she grabbed her black flats and returned to her car. She grabbed her black flats and returned to her car. She jumped into her silver Aston Martin and shoved the keys into the ignition, starting the car. Pulling out of the driveway, she headed to her sister's house.

* * *

Anna waited patiently for a Elsa to arrive, sitting next to her husband in their living room.

"I don't think she's coming," her husband said. "It's already six."

"Shut up, Kristoff, I'm sure she wouldn't just blow me off like that without calling."

Moments later, the doorbell rang and Anna smiled, giving Kristoff an 'I told you so' look.

"See? That has to be her."

Anna leaped from the couch and ran over to the door.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! You look amazing. How's the baby?"

The last time Elsa heard from Anna, her sister had just dropped out of college after finding out she was pregnant. With her ex-boyfriend's baby.

"They're doing great, actually."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Although Anna wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, she at least would've known not to use a plural.

"They? Don't you mean 'he' or 'she'?"

"No, I mean they." Anna let out a long breath. "I found out they were twins."

"Well… twice as fun, right?"

Anna sighed and bounded up the stairs, returning with two small children in her arms. The sight was enough to melt Elsa's heart.

"Oh my god! They're adorable!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Aren't they? This one—" Anna tilted her head towards a little girl in her right arm. "—is Emma. The boy is Ethan. He... took after his father."

Ethan had dark ginger hair and green eyes like his father, Hans Westergard. Emma looked exactly like her mother, with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, and rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, it looks like it. How old are they?"

"They're almost three now."

"Wow. I haven't seen you for a long time, then."

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shriek. Emma had now exploded into tears after her brother hit her in the nose. Ethan didn't seem to care that he had upset his sister, he was too busy laughing.

That kid is no different from his dad...

"I think it's time for both of you to eat," Anna cooed.

Elsa smiled softly as Anna walked to the kitchen, stopping along the way to receive a kiss from Kristoff. She strolled to the living room after removing her shoes to chat with the tall, muscular blonde.

"What's up?"

"Kids. It's tiring."

Kristoff was Anna's childhood friend. They had grown up together, and little did Anna know that Kristoff was head over heels for her. Once Kristoff found out that Hans only used Anna for sex, he was there for her every second of the day.

"Yeah, most everything is tiring. It kind of makes you want to overdose on your anti-depressants or get out the blade again."

"Wait, what?"

"Er, it was just a suggestion. You know, like, a joke."

Elsa got up quickly and made her way to the kitchen before Kristoff could make any further comments.

"Do you need help, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, um," Anna replied. "Can you grab the baby food on the top shelf of the fridge?"

Elsa opened the fridge and searched for the food Anna told her to get. Grabbing them and shutting the fridge with her foot, she gave them to Anna, who was at the microwave.

So when is and what's for dinner?

As if answering Elsa's question, a thick cloud of black smoke emerged from the oven.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, wow, that's the most cursing I've heard in a sentence in a while," Elsa remarked.

"I'm sorry for bringing you over here for a non-existent dinner," Anna said. She had put a lot of energy into that chicken, and more trying to contact her sister.

"No, it's okay. I've actually found my fifteen minutes here quite... interesting."

Anna sighed and turned off the oven, repeatedly cursing under her breath. Taking the bottles out of the microwave, she placed her children in their high chairs and stuck spoons in their food, then walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch in defeat.

"I'll open the door so we don't suffocate," Elsa offered.

"You might not want to—"

A brown and white cat burst in through the door as Elsa opened it, causing her to scream and jump backwards.

"Why the hell is there a cat? When the fuck did you get a cat? I'm fucking allergic to those creatures!"

"I tried to tell you," Anna noted.

Elsa scowled at her sister and climbed on top of the table, out of reach of the cat.

"Can someone please get this animal out of here?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Here, Sven!" He called.

Sven jumped onto the table and rubbed against Elsa before leaping into Kristoff's arms. Elsa slid off of the table cautiously after Kristoff had thrown Sven back outside.

"What the hell was that? It was big, and furry, and it was scary!"

"It was a cat. A Norwegian Forest Cat. Now you'd best be going before your allergies start acting up," Kristoff said impatiently.

"It's hair is everywhere! Do you brush that thing?"

Kristoff only had time to utter a sigh before Elsa exploded into a series of sneezes. Her eyes started to water and she made her way to the living room to get the inhaler out of her purse before her asthma started to act up. Taking a few puffs of her inhaler, she sat on the couch opposite of Anna and let out a long breath.

"Thanks for inviting me over here and all, but I'm gonna go now. Maybe we can do this again… and at my place."

"Yeah," Anna replied, surprised. "Sounds like a good idea."

Elsa stood up and gathered her things, sliding on her shoes.

"Bye, and thank you."

Taking in a huge whiff of the air outside, Elsa ducked into her car and drove off.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa parked her car on a curb and stepped out. She walked down the sidewalk and pulled out her phone, texting Anna yet another apology. The next thing she felt after putting her phone away was a head-on collision with somebody and a hot beverage spilling onto her shirt.

"What the fuck—"

She looked up and saw a man with white hair staring at his shoes— wait, he didn't have shoes. He was staring at his bare feet.

"I'm sorry, sir," Elsa said, immediately thinking he was an elderly man. "I'll buy you another coffee or whatever."

"No, you really don't have to. I'll just wait until tomorrow when I get my coffee money again."

Elsa widened her eyes at the voice, even more surprised when the man raised his head. He looked young— about his mid-twenties.

"I'm going to buy you another drink. It's my fault, I should have been watching where I was going," Elsa insisted.

"You really dont—"

"Let's go."

Elsa took the young man's hand and led him into Southern Isles Fresh Brew.

"Now, what did you get?"

"Um… just a regular coffee."

"Anything inside?"

The man bit his lip and lowered his gaze.

"I… I didn't really have money for anything special, but… some sugar and creamer would be nice, I mean, if it's not too much to ask."

"No, no, of course not. I'll get it for you."

Elsa walked up to the counter, ordered two coffees (one for herself, she was on her way to the coffee shop anyway), and brought it back to the waiting man.

"Thank you so much," the young man said, smiling.

"It's no big deal. I'm a doctor, so I have lots of money to waste. Anyways, your name?"

"Jack. Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Frost. I'm Elsa. Mind if we sit?"

"Well... sure, I guess."

Elsa sat down at the nearest table and placed her coffee down.

"So, Jack. I noticed you're missing your shoes. May I ask why?"

"A dog. A dog ate them."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

Jack shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. He studied the woman in front of him, taking note of her long blonde hair, her pale blue eyes, and he couldn't help but notice how her v-neck shirt exposed a little of her cleavage and hugged her bust. This aroused him and he cursed himself under his breath.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa's voice made Jack realize he had been staring at her chest for quite a while.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, alright."

Their conversation dissolved into a silence with a few awkward leg brushes. Jack realized he needed to start a new conversation before Elsa decided to leave.

"Do you have any pets?"

"What?"

Fuck, too rushed.

"Pets. Do you have any?"

"Oh. No, I'm actually allergic to most four-legged animals, like dogs and cats. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, actually. I have a rabbit. His name is Bunny. I know, I'm not much of a creative guy."

Elsa laughed, and Jack loved it. Her laugh wasn't a full laugh, it was more of a slight giggle. But then he remembered that he needed to get home quickly before Bunny started to worry.

"Right, I'd better be going."

"Oh really? Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Although, I'm not sure how I'll be able to make it there in time, walking."

Jack said that to himself, not intending on Elsa to hear it. But as the perky being she is, Elsa had to overhear him.

"I'll give you a ride, if you don't mind."

"Uh… well, okay, sure. As long as you don't kidnap me."

"Look at you, Mr. Comedian."

Jack smiled. It was the first time someone other than his rabbit had made him smile, in very a long time. He got up and followed Elsa to her car, and _wow, _was it wonderful. She wasn't lying about having lots of money to waste. As Jack stood there admiring the car, Elsa got in and started the engine. She started to drive once Jack got in, but realized she didn't know where his house was.

"What's your address?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, um, it's the apartment complex on 4771 Weselton Boulevard."

"Okay, got it."

Elsa put the address in her GPS and headed down the road.

"So, tell me more about this rabbit of yours."

"Bunny? Well, he's grey… he's really big. Um… we do almost everything together. I know it sounds weird, but it's just been me and Bunny for a long time, and he's always been there for me, you know?"

"Oh, wow… it must be hard for you."

Jack shrugged and rested his head on his hand. He sat in silence and looked out of the window, watching the trees pass.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

Elsa's voice yet again startled Jack, who was ready to doze off.

"No, not really. I guess I'm not used to driving home in strangers' cars," he admitted.

"I understand. Well, we're nearly there."

Jack watched as Elsa pulled around a corner and stopped the car.

"Well, thanks," he said, opening the door.

"No problem. If you ever need a taxi, just call me."

"In that case, what's your phone number?"

Elsa stared at Jack with wide eyes. She had meant that to be a joke, but it obviously didn't sound like one. Jack turned red at Elsa's hesitation and stepped out of the car.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, like, I didn't mean for you… er, if it was too, uh, forward… I didn't mean it like that, you know, I barely even-"

"Jack, it's okay. I'll give you my number."

"That's fine, you don't have to anymore."

Elsa spilled out her digits anyway and Jack had to quickly pull out his phone to catch it.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Jack said.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by her ringtone blaring. Eyeing Jack to make sure he wasn't pulling a trick on her, she looked at the caller ID on her phone, which was surprisingly her job. She picked up her phone to a very stressed co-worker.

"_We need you at the ER right now!"_

"Why? I'm still on break."

"_A man has frostbite on his penis."_

Elsa's face must have turned fifty shades of red. Oh, the things people do.

"How the fuck can he do that? It's the middle of July, god dammit!"

"_I don't know, but there's no time to waste. We need you here as soon as possible."_

"Uh… I'll be there in forty-five minutes."

The call ended and Elsa slammed her phone down. Jack had been standing there, confused, the whole time.

"What's going on?"

"I have to be at a hospital an hour away because of this idiot who decided to freeze his testicles! My break isn't even over! I hope I won't be able to save him and his penis falls off."

"Woah…"

"Anyways," Elsa growled, pulling the gear shift into reverse. "I have to get going."

Jack shut the door and watched as Elsa sped off. There was only one thing on his mind from that point. He never wanted to see that woman again.

* * *

Elsa stormed into the emergency room after putting on her baggy work attire over her clothes.

"Where is the fucking idiot who froze his balls?" Elsa asked a passing nurse. Everyone was used to Elsa's cursing, and the ER director was fine with it as long as she didn't use it to threaten anyone.

"Over there, in room 73."

As Elsa entered the room, she quickly switched into a calm mood. It lasted until two seconds later when she saw the patient, whose crotch was resting in a tub of water. He looked like a young teenager, which added to Elsa's irritation.

"Sir, could you tell me what happened?"

"Um, me and my friends were just messin' around and one of 'em told me to put it in a bucket that was filled with some ice. So I did. Then it started to hurt and I took it out and it was all purple 'n stuff."

Elsa cringed at his grammar; didn't he go to kindergarten?

"Okay…"

The only thing that Elsa despised more than the boy was the task she had to do next.

"I'm going to have to examine your, uh, frostbite area."

* * *

"I just need to eat and have a _very _long slumber," Elsa told herself as she pulled into the driveway of her house.

Turning off her car and stepping out, Elsa looked up at her three story house. She sighed, yet again drinking in the fact that she lived alone in a big house.

_Living alone suits me perfectly. I can't start another relationship after what happened, anyways. I just have to focus on my career._

Elsa approached her front door, punching in the code on the lock. After entering her house and practically running to the fridge, she caught a glimpse of the time on her 90-inch TV that she had accidentally left on.

_Ten thirty? How the fuck did I stay at work so late?_

Sighing, she opened her fridge and looked through all the varieties of food. It was all healthy, though, and Elsa decided she didn't want any of that. Closing the fridge, she resorted to her pantry. Whole grain, canned vegetables, potatoes—instant noodles. That was it. She placed the noodles in her microwave and headed to the living room, settling down on the couch. As her mind wandered, she began to think about her past relationship. He was tall and cute. He had brown hair and and green eyes. Richard Weston, the dirty _cheater. _There was no time for any more thoughts when tears flowed from Elsa's eyes onto her cheeks, and continued until they put her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter because I got a little bored with it and realized it wasn't going anywhere. Chapter four will be much more interesting.**

* * *

Jack got up from bed and stretched.

"I'd better get in the shower before someone else does and the water gets cold," Jack said to his rabbit, who was sitting on the floor.

He made his bed, strolled to the bathroom and undressed, turning the shower on. The shower heated and Jack got in, leaning his back against the wall and sighing. His thoughts suddenly drifted to the day before, when he was with Elsa. She was attractive, all right, but he knew that women were just creatures that would talk until someone's ears would bleed, they would argue for absolutely _no _reason, and would go on for hours until they reached their point. Jack wanted nothing to do with Elsa, but he quickly changed his mind when he remembered. Elsa has money, and lots of it. A sexy, rich woman as your friend? _That _gave Jack an idea. Of course… he'd have to get out of the shower first.

* * *

Light filtered in through the window, the rays scattered by the blinds. Elsa opened her eyes to find herself on the floor, still in the shorts and shirt she wore the day before. Looking up at her TV that was still wasn't turned off, she noticed that it was 6:15, merely the break of dawn. She heard a beep from the microwave, which reminded her of her hunger.

_That's going to take a number on my electricity bill._

Getting up with a grunt, Elsa trudged to her microwave and retrieved the cold noodles, sitting at her kitchen table to eat her early breakfast. After wolfing down her food, she put her head on the table to get a little extra sleep before she would get ready for work.

It felt like only five minutes before Elsa jerked her head up and checked the time, realizing she was already late, having supposed to be arriving at work an hour before, at nine.

"_Fuck, _I'm gonna get into so much trouble…"

Elsa jumped from her seat, slipping on the slick floor and knocking her head on the table.

_This is why I don't rush._

Forty-five minutes later, Elsa was racing out of her door, remembering to take her medication before she left. She hopped into her Aston Martin, wondering why the keys wouldn't fit into the ignition.

_I am the biggest fucking dumbass to walk the face of this planet._

Ducking out of her sports car, she crossed her driveway to her luxury Mercedes-Benz.

"Wrong keys, Elsa. Now let's drive this bitch to work."

It was only luck that brought Elsa to the hospital with no traffic. Bounding through the automatic doors, she raced to the front counter, panting. She was given a number of looks, from bewilderment to anger.

"Erm, Elsa, you didn't button your shirt," a nurse pointed out.

Elsa looked down, her face soon matching the color or her red laced bra. Quickly fixing her buttons, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late."

A passing physician stopped by the front desk and gave Elsa an angry stare.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he said. "You're lucky nothing serious happened while you were taking your precious time."

"I overslept. My bad."

"Look, I don't care what... _personal _things you were doing last night to make you—"

He stopped himself once Elsa frowned, a look of pity masking his anger. Knowing he shouldn't have gone so far, he pushed his dark hair back and mumbled a quick apology.

"Shut up, Andrew, leave her alone," one nurse said.

Andrew blushed shamefully, shuffling to the patient's room whom he was working on earlier. Elsa knew she told Andrew about Richard and how she would get depressed over him sometimes. The only thing that stopped tears from falling onto Elsa's cheeks was a nurse's finger pressed against her forehead.

"Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I just fell earlier, I barely feel anything."

"Are you sure? You could have a concussion or something."

"Okay, _I'm _the doctor here, so _I _know whether I'm fine or not, god dammit!" Elsa blurted out of irritation.

The nurse was taken aback; she wasn't used to this kind of behavior from Elsa.

"I-I'm sorry, um, I shouldn't have pushed you. Well, there aren't any cases right now, so, um… y-you can relax for a while."

Elsa took a seat behind the desk and rested her feet on the counter, noticing a very kinky magazine from the corner of her eye.

"Woah, whose Playboy magazine is this? Are we allowed to have these here? Because, you know, I could use a little Playgirl myself."

In that moment, every pair of eyes in that room was on Elsa, and not because of her comment, but her phone blasting Sir Mix A Lot's 'Baby Got Back'.

_What's up with these people? Jack didn't seem to care about my ringtone._

"Guys," Elsa said, answering her phone. "It's the best ringtone ever, lighten up."

"_Oops," _a voice on the other line breathed. It sounded familiar, almost like…

"Is this Jack?"

"_Um… yes."_

"You don't sound very happy, is something wrong?"

"_No, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. Everything other than my financial state, but that's okay." _ But the only thing wrong was that he called the wrong number.

"So, what did you call me for? Did you maybe want to meet somewhere?"

"_Actually—" _

"There's a new park that opened a few blocks from my house, maybe we could go there?"

"_Um…"_

"How about this Saturday?"

"_Uh… sure. Saturday is fine."_

And with no time to waste, Jack ended the call, leaving Elsa staring off into space. The thought of not being lonely overpowered her, and she didn't mean to push Jack into going somewhere he probably didn't want to.

"Elsa, who was that?" The nurse asked.

"No one, Rachel, just a guy I met yesterday."

"A _guy? _Does that mean you're over… him?"

Elsa's face flushed. She didn't know the answer to that.

"You can say his name, you know," Elsa muttered.

"Yeah, but… after your whole ordeal with the engagement…"

"Look, Richard was a mistake, and I just met Jack. I don't know if we're even friends yet."

Rachel nodded and continued with her work, only to see the doors swing open and someone being rushed in on a stretcher.

"Elsa, get your feet off of the desk and find out what's wrong!" she commanded.

Elsa scrambled out of her seat, racing over to the paramedics beside the stretcher.

"Blood pressure levels dangerously low," one of the paramedics said.

"Okay, take him to the emergency room."

With a nod, the paramedics raced off.

"I've been wanting to say that for _so _long!" Elsa exclaimed, running after the stretcher.

* * *

Jack felt like tossing his phone across the room. He hated that obnoxious woman, but he just couldn't find himself saying 'no'. Or maybe he didn't _hate _her. Maybe he… no. Bunny covered his face with his paws, and Jack glared at him. Although he disliked Elsa, meeting at the park was one step closer to befriending her and getting most everything he asked for.

"Alright, whatever. Anyway, I'm going to show you how to kick fucking ass in soccer."

Jack turned on his gaming console and picked up a controller, falling backwards onto his chair. He played the game for a few hours until he noticed that Bunny had fallen asleep. Turning off the console, he leaned back and closed his eyes to doze off for a while. But his sleep was soon interrupted by images of Elsa's perfect physique flashing through his mind.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

"Alright, sir. I'll tell the nurse to write your prescription, and then you're free to go. And remember, don't take pills to lower your blood pressure, or you'll risk going into hypotension again."

Elsa strolled out of the emergency room, sliding over to the front desk.

"I need you to write a prescription for some dumbass that decided to lower his blood pressure."

Rachel gave Elsa a stern look, picking up a notepad and a pen.

"Sorry," Elsa muttered.

"I know you're young, wild, and free, but you really need to learn how to write a prescription yourself, _and _to stop insulting every patient that comes in."

"Trust me, I'll never learn to do any of those. I'm practically still a kid, man."

Sighing, Rachel handed Elsa the prescription.

"You're twenty-three."

"_So? _I'm barely over the legal drinking age."

"Yes, but, you're obviously _smart _enough to stop acting like a kid and start thinking like an adult."

Elsa stuck out her tongue at Rachel and marched back to the emergency room.

_She can't tell me how to live my life. _

"Here's your stupid prescription, so now you can get out of this stupid room and continue your stupid life."

The man glared at Elsa, taking the paper from her hand. Elsa could hear him telling someone to 'get the doctors in order' when he left.

"Elsa, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Elsa turned around to find Andrew leaning against the wall behind her.

"No, you fucking creep."

"You don't usually act like this. You're usually the most serious person around here, what's going on?"

Elsa hesitated, pondering over Andrew's statement, before tears fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"It's just… for the past three years, I've been trying to stop thinking about Richard, but I can't. He… he just took my heart and shattered it, and now it's like I'm still trying to gather the pieces."

"I will find this Richard guy and I will _kill _him."

"I cried last night. Cried myself to sleep. That was when I decided I didn't want any of that anymore, so I just swallowed a handful of my antidepressants. That… probably explains my behavior."

Andrew stepped closer and put his hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Don't do that. Do not do that anymore. If I hear you did that again, I will personally go to your house and burn those fucking antidepressants."

A smile tugged at the corner of Elsa's mouth and she mindlessly wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist. She ignored the wolf whistles from passing people, sinking deeper into the hug. A small 'thank you' was all that passed through her lips in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 was a huge filler sorry**

**No frickle frackle in this chapter. not yet.**

**and definitions**

**Skinny love-**

**1. Two people who know they are in love with each other but too afraid to make a commitment**

**2. A relationship hanging on by a thread**

**youre welcome enjoy**

* * *

_Room 421… this guy needs to get his own house. And car._

"Jack, open up. It's your unpaid taxi driver," Elsa said, knocking on the door.

Elsa waited, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail until she heard the door unlock. But to her surprise, all she saw was a man in a dark room and a knife glinting in the sunlight.

"Jack! What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled, jumping back a few feet.

Jack turned on the light and put the knife down, laughing hysterically.

"Come on, I'm just having a little fun. Lighten— _wow_."

Elsa looked like she just came out of yoga class, with her low cut, skin tight sports bra. And there was one feature that Jack couldn't take his eyes off of. The yoga pants. They hugged her thighs so perfectly and Jack could only imagine what her backside looked like. He only realized that it was best to stop looking when he felt something stiffen in his pants.

"Are you done?" Elsa snapped. "And maybe later we could find you a cold stream to jump in."

Jack blushed and covered his crotch with his hands. He followed Elsa to her car, keeping a close eye on her behind as they walked.

"Alright, get in the fucking car and stop looking at my ass. Pervert."

"New car?"

"Just get in."

Jack obeyed, crossing his legs when he sat. He ignored the pain of his testicles being crushed, as he was too ashamed of himself to care. He knew he wasn't the kind of person with wandering eyes, and now Elsa would think he's some kind of perverted broke guy.

"I'm sorry—" Jack started.

"Stop talking."

* * *

Elsa glanced at Jack as they walked around the park, who was pulling his blue tank top down over the front of his basketball shorts. They had walked in silence for a little over fifteen minutes and Elsa began to feel bad for him.

"Jack, I'm the one who should be sorry. For calling you a pervert at least. And I have to admit that I probably shouldn't have worn this, I'm pretty much screaming 'rape me'."

"I wouldn't rape you. I'm not about that life."

"I think I know you well enough to agree to that."

Jack smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Elsa couldn't help but notice the definition in his shoulders as he lifted his arm, and she didn't know if it was the outdoors or Jack that was hot enough to make a bead of sweat form on her forehead.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack joked.

"Says the man who thought my ass was a good place to sightsee. Maybe you should've worn yoga pants, you'd be even more hot."

"Are you calling me hot?"

Elsa's face flushed and she stopped in her tracks, breaking into a cold sweat.

"N-no, of course not. It… I… um, I was joking."

"It's okay, actually. I think you're cute."

Cute? No one's ever said that to her before. The only compliment that ever came out of Richard's mouth was 'you're fucking hot', and Elsa didn't take that as a very nice compliment. Did Jack really think she was cute, or was he just saying that so she wouldn't be embarrassed? It would have been much more than Richard had done, nonetheless.

"Can I take your hand?" Jack asked, outstretching his hand.

"No, my palms are sweaty."

"Oh. Well, I'll do this the easier way… tag, you're it!"

Jack took off across the park like a bullet.

"How the fuck is he so fast?"

Elsa ran after him, steering clear of every dog she saw. She finally caught up to Jack, her breath coming in quick gasps.

"You're… just a little kid," Elsa said in between breaths.

"I guess so. I'm just having fun."

"What's up with you and this _fun _thing?"

Jack took a long breath and scratched his head, as if he wasn't looking forward to answering that question.

"Well, um, let me start you off with… I was fifteen when my sister died. It was partially my fault, I should have been quicker to her. We were standing on a frozen lake and I could tell it was beginning to crack. I had to save her, it was the only thing on my mind at that moment. I didn't want to scare her, I acted like it was a game. So that's when I said, 'move over there, let's play a game. It'll be fun'."

"Is that why…"

"Yeah. Anyway, she fell through the ice and I never saw her again."

Elsa would've responded if she hadn't felt like her lungs were collapsing. She reached for her pocket to get her inhaler, but the only problem was that she didn't have pockets. Trying to stay calm, she walked for another few minutes until it wasn't possible to breathe anymore.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Jack called.

She wished she could reply. But she had already fallen to the ground, struggling to keep her consciousness. It didn't last long before her senses went blank.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and noticed an oxygen mask strapped to her face. She could hear yelling but couldn't make out any words. As she closed her eyes again, she could see a bright light.

_I'm dead. That's it for me, I've fucking died._

Jack ran alongside the stretcher on it's way to the emergency room. He didn't know what was going on, or why Elsa passed out, he just immediately dialed 911 when she blacked out. And adding to his bewilderment, he realized that he was actually _worried _about this woman.

"You're going to be okay, I promise," he murmured.

Jack noticed grief glazing a doctor's eyes, making him question if he could keep that promise.

Six hours passed, six hours of breathing treatments and oxygen supplements, when Elsa slowly sat up, negatively reacting to the sudden change of elevation.

"Is Jack here?" she asked quietly, scanning the room for white hair. An unexpected smile crept onto her lips as she noticed Jack standing in front of the curtain, shifting his feet. But as Jack neared, she forced herself to stop smiling, not wanting him to know she was happy to see him.

"Thank you," Elsa said. And that was all. Nothing more than a mere '_thank you' _to the man whom had saved her life.

And Jack seemed to notice the half hearted thanks as well, because his heart dropped a little and he gave her a slight nod in return.

An awkward silence took place for a significant amount of time before Elsa decided to get up from the uncomfortable hospital bed she was laying on, but a dark haired man wearing a surgical mask stopped her from going any farther.

"I never told you to go anywhere," he said, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Well, I'm telling myself that I can. And, Andrew, the mask isn't necessary."

"I wanted to look professional."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa left the room, Jack close behind her. As they neared the reception foyer, Jack eyed Elsa, a question burning on his tongue. "Who's he?"

"Erm, that was just some idiot I have to work with called Andrew."

Jack nodded and stepped back just in time to dodge an unexpected hug directed towards Elsa.

"Elsa, oh my god, I thought you were going to— who's this?"

"Relax, Rachel," Elsa said, shrinking out of the hug. "This is just Jack."

"Are you two…"

Elsa brought her hands to face, her cheeks reddening.

"_No._"

"That's too bad. He's cute."

Jack smiled bashfully. "You're cute, too."

Elsa's heart dropped as she remembered what Jack said to her earlier. So he hadn't meant it, he was just trying to be nice. She was slightly disappointed at that but didn't know why.

"Can we… can I just go home? I'm starving," Elsa complained.

"Sure," Jack said. "I've been bored as hell for the past six hours."

* * *

"Good, it isn't stolen," Elsa muttered, scanning her car when she entered the parking lot. "No scratches, fingerprints..."

"It's just a car..." Jack noted.

"Yes, but it's a very _expensive _car, and I can't afford to have it damaged. Now get in before I starve to death."

Jack stopped Elsa's hand before it could open the door.

"I think I should drive, just in case you pass out again."

"Do you even have your license?"

"Yes, actually. I drove your car here. It's just, ah, _my_ car got stolen. I live in an apartment in New York, what do you expect?"

Elsa stared at him for what seemed like minutes before she decided to let her guard down. Jack seemed like a nice guy, and what harm could he do anyway?

"_Fine. _But stop by my house first. I'll probably die of starvation before my asthma kills me."

"Alright-y. Er... What's your address?"

"Are you going to show up at my house randomly?"

"Do I have a car?" Jack joked, smirking.

Elsa stifled a giggle, remaining nonchalant as she told Jack her address.

"So," Jack said, turning his head towards Elsa as they neared her house. "If I knew you had asthma, I wouldn't have made you run."

"It's not your fault, I chose to run. I could have turned around and left you at the park. And I shouldn't have been absent-minded and remembered to bring my life-saving-device."

Jack nodded. "Do you live in a giant mansion with a nice mountain view?" He joked, trying to change the subject.

"Please, there are no mountains in Brooklyn. But there's a lake."

"You have a lake view?"

Elsa smiled. "No."

There was no need for any more more questions when Jack spotted a huge modern styled house with a sloped stone driveway.

"Is this your place?"

"Yup. Expensive as hell, too."

"I'd kill to live here."

"Yeah, just do that after I eat. I'd like to die on a full stomach."

* * *

Elsa sat down on the corner of her black sectional couch, sticking a large stainless steel spoon in a pint tub of vanilla ice cream. She had changed into a fitted white tank top that read 'Hakuna Matata' in big orange letters and grey Victoria's Secret sweatpants, but still hadn't dared to remove her makeup in front of Jack. Jack stared at her from the other side of the living room, biting his tongue to keep himself from telling Elsa that she looked beautiful. But the only thing he could utter at that moment was, "I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I am," Elsa replied, her mouth slightly full.

"That's not food…"

Elsa violently gripped her spoon and stood up, pointing to the corridor that connected the living room to the kitchen. "Why don't you just stand over there, and I'll call you back over when I'm done so you can stop judging what I eat?"

"Can I at least have something to eat?"

"There's celery and lettuce in the fridge. Help yourself."

"I'll pass. May I have some of your ice cream, then?"

Elsa gave Jack a cold stare and ate a spoonful of her ice cream. "Hell no."

"Okay, never mind, I'll eat when I get home."

"It's not even _your_ home, you live with, like, hundreds of other people," Elsa commented.

"Well, not everyone can be as privileged as you."

Elsa put her ice cream to the side and laid down. "Bill Gates can."

Jack rolled his eyes and strolled to the couch, sitting where Elsa previously was. He ran his hand through his hair and his eyes met Elsa's, but she quickly looked away, blushing. In an effort to make the moment less awkward, Jack reached for Elsa's ice cream, managing to shovel a handful into his mouth before Elsa shoved him off of the chair.

"Quick reflexes?" Jack joked, peeling himself off of the floor.

"Shut up, don't touch my ice cream!"

Jack launched himself at the ice cream, despite Elsa's warnings. Dodging a swing from Elsa's fist, he grabbed a hold of the tub before being bowled over. The next thing he knew was a tub of ice cream landing on his head and a force pinning him down. Jack took the bucket off of his head to find Elsa on top of him, their faces close enough for Jack to feel her breath on his cheek. Their eyes met, locking in place for what seemed like forever. Elsa could hear her heart pounding as she stared into the depths of Jack's ice blue eyes. It was only when she could feel her fists clenching Jack's forearm that she decided to get off of him. After everything that had happened, and Jack's breath smelling like mint, Elsa couldn't contain herself.

"We should hang out more often," she blurted. "Like, your a cool guy, I guess."

"A cool guy? Is that all I get?"

"Okay. You're _fun."_

Honestly, Elsa wanted to say more, but she couldn't utter the words. He was handsome - no, _sexy - _and he obviously cared enough to look out for her after that asthma attack. To Elsa, Jack was simply amazing. Yet, she only wanted to be friends with him.

"Thanks, you do get me," Jack said, smiling.

His smile was literally the cutest thing Elsa had ever seen. She smiled back at him, her eyes absently studying his face. His perfect cheekbones, the shape of his nose, the direction his hair went in.

"So where do you want to hang out? I've wanted to go to Akron Falls." And there he went again, barging in on Elsa's thoughts.

"That's, like, six hours from Brooklyn."

"Does your car have good mileage?"

Elsa nodded absently, her eyes now studying his lips. His perfect lips that would feel great on hers.

Forget about that whole 'friends' thing.

And again, she was defenselessly falling in love.

It was the beginnings of skinny love.

* * *

**omg that was so cute chapter 5 will be even cuter**

**jk stop reading this shit story**


	5. Update

Sorry for the delay of chapters, and I'm not promising it will come soon, but school has gotten in the way of things. Also, I am writing another fanfiction about Warrior Cats if you've heard of that before. Again, sorry, and I will try to update ASAP.


End file.
